


Hacked (OverWatch Oneshot)

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, D.Va abuse, EVERTHING IS NOT OKAY, Everything Hurts, Hacking, Im running out of things to tag this as, Mecha, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Oh wait, Psychological Trauma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sombra is a jerk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tracer Abuse, Tracer and D.Va are bbfs, WINSTON SMASH, Why Did I Write This?, Zenyatta Is Best Girl, character abuse, help me, help meeeeeeeee-, okay im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: Sombra managed to hack into one of the most sophisticated systems in the world. What if she used those powers against the actual Overwatch team?WARNING: Kinda Dark, Lena and Hana abuse, Sombra's more of a sadist, everyone uses their codenames but Solider 76 because it was just awkward so I call him General Morrison, ect





	Hacked (OverWatch Oneshot)

 

"Alright, everyone ready?" General Morrison asked over his shoulder at his companions as their airship touched down at their destination. 

"I am indeed prepared my friend." Zenyatta replied with his usual calm tone. 

"All set mate!" Tracer grinned from ear to ear.  

"I'm ready." Winston had to try to keep Tracer from jumping out early as he responded to the question. 

"I am prepared." Mercy answered simply. 

"Let's kick some butt!" D.Va cheered, making her mech punch it's fists together in a 'tough guy' pose. 

"Alright then. Everyone remember that we're here to protect people and stop Talon agents, I'm looking at you Lena. Nobody run too far ahead of anyone, stay in sight of Zenyatta and Mercy so if you get hurt they can help, and above all else, stick together." Morrison ordered as the hatch opened. 

The air was filled with smoke and ash as four out of the six looked in horror at the burning town before them. Morrison and Zenyatta however showed no emotion due to one wearing a mask and the other being an Omnic. 

"We must save as many lives as possible. Let us go." Zenyatta spoke, snapping the four out of their daze and back to the objective at hand. 

"Alright looks like we might have to split up after all, Winston, Zenyatta, check around for survivors. Tracer, Mercy, try to put out some of these fires and help anyone trapped in them. D.Va, with me to find the Talon agents. Go!" Morrison ordered, causing them all to split into the three groups.

As Morrison and D.Va started their search, D.Va started to feel a little uneasy. It wasn't that she thought they were underprepared for this, but she had heard all about how bad the Talon agents were from Tracer... She outwardly shook her head at the thought. She wasn't Tracer, she had a mech suit to protect her and Tracer had no armor or anything. 

"What's wrong kid?" Morrison glanced over at the gamer from behind his visor. 

"N-Nothing, just worried about all the people we need to protect." D.Va replied, only  _slightly_  lying. That was a big concern, yes, but it wasn't what was bothering her at the moment. 

"Don't worry kid. We're gonna save all we can, that's better then us not helping at all and that's what counts." Morrison glanced at her as he replied. 

 "Yeah, thanks.." D.Va started to look around along with him, carefully scanning for any sign of their targets. She knew what two of them looked like, but she was positive that Talon had more than two agents. 

Eventually she found her eyes resting on a figure standing on one of the few buildings that was completely intact. 

"Is that one?" D.Va pointed at the figure, causing Morrison to look over and stiffen up. 

"Sombra." Morrison growled, cocking his rifle. 

 

However as soon as he did this, the figure vanished into thin air. 

 

"...What?" D.Va asked no one in particular, quickly spinning around in her mech to make sure they didn't somehow appear behind her. 

"She can't get that far, she's only gonna be invisible for a few seconds. We need to get the others." Morrison started to head the way they came. 

"Alright..." D.Va turned to follow him only to be met with the sight of a strange woman with her face uncomfortably close to hers despite the glass of her mech. 

D.Va quickly yanked back on her controls to back up, but... Nothing happened. Her mech didn't budge at all. 

The woman grinned, then reached her hand under the glass of the mech and poked D.Va's nose. 

 

"Boop."

 

And just like that the woman was gone as soon as she had appeared. 

"D.Va! Are you okay?" Morison rushed over to her with concern in his voice 

"I-I'm... I'm fin-" D.Va moved to turn towards him, but the mech didn't respond to her movement at all. 

"...I-I think she disabled my mech, I'll eject and see if we can fix it." D.Va pressed the eject button. All color drained from the girl's face as reality dawned on her. She was trapped in her mech. 

"...I can't even eject, what do I do?!" D.Va started to panic. They were sitting ducks now. Well, more specifically  _she_  was. 

"Calm down kid, I'm not gonna leave you. You're gonna be okay." Morrison moved to stand in front of her, concern lacing his voice when he saw how scared she looked. 

"A-Alright... Thank you..." D.Va smiled as best she could, taking her hands off of the now useless controls. 

"I'll call the others, I doubt she disabled your mech just because she could." Morrison quickly put up a distress signal for the others. 

D.Va nervously wrung her hands inside her mech. This had to be the first time she felt this helpless in... Well, ever. She always had her mech to protect her and when she didn't she could always run. But she was trapped. She couldn't run this time. 

 

"Hana, look at me."

D.Va flinched slightly at her real name being used, looking up at him. The man got as close as the woman had, reaching under the glass to lay a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. 

"You're gonna be ok-"

 

Morrison was sent sailing into a nearby building with blood leaking from his torso. 

 

"GENERAL!" D.Va cried, frantically looking around for the source of the attack, not seeing anyone in her immediate vision which made her panic even more. However this panic was nothing compared to what she felt when she noticed that the gun arm of her mech had moved. 

 

_She_  had shot him. 

She felt her entire body shaking with her erratic breaths as her mech moved towards Morrison who was clutching his new wound in a daze, quickly putting out a call for a medic. 

"IM S-SO SORRY!" D.Va cried, frantically trying to do something,  _anything_ , to stop the mech. She tried to get to her pistol, but in response the mechanisms that held her in place started to tighten around her, stealing any breaths she had left as she felt her ribs pressing harder into her lungs, forcing the air from them. 

"Geez, you really are just a kid. Why'd they decide to have  _you_  in Overwatch?"

D.Va looked up to see Sombra on the same building she had been before, holding a controller in her hands. 

"S-STOP IT!" She screamed in spite of her lack of oxygen as her mech charged at the general, barely giving him enough time to even blink before he was slammed into by several tons of rocket-propelled metal. 

 

"MORRISON!" D.Va screamed again, only to find herself unable to speak whatsoever as her body was nearly crushed by her own mech. 

 

"Geez, your voice is so annoying." Sombra commented as she moved the mech away from Morrison to admire her handy work. The man was completely limp and covered in debris. 

D.Va started to cry both from the excruciating pain she was being put in and the fact that she might have just killed her friend. 

"This thing is amazing! Why don't we have one of these?" Sombra dropped down in front of D.Va, getting a closer look at the mech in curiosity. 

"Hey, you keep crying and I'll give you a much better reason to cry, capiche?" Sombra looked at the crying girl with an annoyed expression, tightening the suit even more and causing D.Va to let out a scream of pain as she felt one of her legs break inside the suit. 

"Geez, it's not nice to scream in people's faces-"

 

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

 

Sombra barely dodged a barrage of bullets from an angry Tracer, the Britain landing right where she had been standing a few seconds ago. 

The constraints around her loosened at Sombra's broken concentration, D.Va finally able to breathe. 

"...R....Run..." She tried to warn Tracer, but her voice instead came out as a warbled, broken cry filled with pain. 

"Don't worry love, the Calvary's here." Tracer smiled reassuringly and gave a little salute, turning and putting a gun to Sombra's head. 

"Where. Is. The general?" Tracer asked in a menacing voice D.Va never thought the fun loving Brit' would be capable of. 

"Make one more move and I'll kill the kid." Sombra's replied in an equally menacing voice, using her controller to tighten the grip on D.Va even more then before, causing her to scream even louder in pain as her already broken leg bone started to fracture. 

Tracer snapped her head towards D.Va, eyes wide in shock and fear for the teenager. 

 

Sombra took this distraction as a chance to disappear, leaving Tracer with nothing but empty air. 

"Ah, ballocks!" Tracer cursed, turning to rush over to D.Va whom was crying very hard at this point and barely able to even breathe. 

"W-What did she do to you?!" Tracer started to panic as she watched her friend struggle inside the suit, hitting the glass in a vain attempt to break it. 

"Tracer, what happened?!" Mercy appeared on the scene, followed by Winston and Zenyatta. 

"I-I don't know! The general is nowhere to be found and Sombra is hurting D.Va somehow!" Tracer tried to explain as best she could, turning to them. 

 

"Wow, for a pilot you're pretty stupid." Sombra reappeared sitting on a nearby roof. 

"Also I'm pretty sure her leg is broken, you might want to fix that 'doc." Sombra grinned at Mercy and tightened the mech even more, D.Va letting out a blood-curdling scream as her other leg was snapped. 

"You stop that at once!" Mercy looked angry now.

"Make me." Sombra pressed the button again, an even more blood-curdling scream coming from the gamer. 

"You 'limey son of a-" Tracer started to move to attack her only to find herself letting out her own scream. 

 

The mech had just shot her Chronal Accelerator at point blank range. 

 

Tracer screamed and screamed as she started to phase in and out of existence, reaching out to Winston for help before she disappeared completely. 

This drove the usually calm primate to snap into a primal rage, leaping right at Sombra before she could even think to dodge, slamming her into the building and crushing her remote in the process, starting to swing his fists at her angrily only for her to vanish once more. 

"See ya' on the flip side!"

 

Everything went silent except for D.Va's quiet sobs and the crackling of fire. 

 

"Angela, General Morrison is over there. I'll tend to Hana." Zenyatta broke the silence, hovering over to the mech. 

Mercy broke out of her stupor and slowly obeyed, pulling Morrison out of the rubble and healing him as best she could. 

Zenyatta slowly reached under the mech glass, taking hold of one of D.Va's limp hands. 

"Try to open the cockpit now. She cannot control you anymore." He spoke softly to her in a soothing voice.

D.Va weakly pressed the eject button, and to her surprise it worked. She was shot out of the mech and caught by the Omnic who quickly proceeded to heal her broken legs. 

"There... You will be alright." Zenyatta cradled her gently after her legs were mended. D.Va didn't answer though, she just cried. 

"...The damage done to the Chronal Accelerator wasn't that bad on further examination... Lena should reappear any moment now and I can repair it well enough that she can make it until we get to my lab." Winston broke the silence, getting off the building and picking up his glasses again. 

"And I'll be fine after some rest..." Morrison struggled to stand from the rubble. 

"Hana's physical wounds have been healed. I doubt the scars of the mind will mend so easily." Zenyatta joined in, holding the still crying D.Va. 

"...Lets call the ship over and head back as soon as we can get 'Oxton fixed." Morrison ordered, limping over to the two. 

"It isn't your fault kid..." He tried to comfort the young girl but it didn't seem to do much. She just kept breathing shakily between her tears as the ship landed next to them.

"Zen', get her in there and comfy, alright? She's been through a lot." Morrison put a hand on Zenyatta's shoulder. The Omnic nodded in response and moved into the ship as Winston set up the items he needed to fix Tracer. 

Zenyatta set D.Va on her beanbag from when they rode there in the first place. 

"How is that, my child? Are you comfortable?" Zenyatta asked softly. D.Va didn't respond, silent. 

"...I understand that you feel guilt and are still in pain despite my best efforts to heal you, but shutting others out is  _not_  the answer." Zenyatta gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

D.Va closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, giving a shaky sigh. 

"...I just... I just hurt one of my best friends and our superior officer..." She whispered as if she was afraid of her own voice, trailing off. 

 

"...If you are unable to speak further, then listen." Zenyatta took a seat next to her as she glanced up at him. 

"You feel this way because you had no control. You were forced to harm others you cared about against your wishes. I am aware of exactly how you are feeling. As you know I am an Omnic. Long before I was taken into the warm embrace of the Iris there were indeed moments when others used me for unsavory things because they could program me to do so. But I, much like you, was aware the entire time." Zenyatta explained to her in a hushed voice. 

"...You...?" She asked, a bit stunned. 

"Yes, me. The fact that you are shocked is a sign that it is indeed possible to not let those moments define you. You are far from a bad person, Hana. You are probably the most energetic and happy human I have ever met. No one blames you and no one is dead. You have nothing to worry about." Zenyatta pat her head gently. 

 

The door opened and the rest of the team entered including a slightly shaky Tracer. However as soon as she saw D.Va she perked up, rushing over and hugging her as she fretted over the girl, asking many MANY questions about her well-being causing said girl to cheer up significantly at seeing her friend okay. As this went on, Winston and Morrison talked....

 

"We'll get our best on making the MEKA unhackable." 

"Good, I'd hate for this to ever happen again."


End file.
